The invention pertains to exterior doors. More particularly, the invention pertains to improved exterior doors which cover spaces between the door and an adjacent frame.
Storm doors are often used in addition to a solid security door promote the comfort and enjoyment of a residence. In summer, such doors can be provided with a screen to facilitate the circulation of exterior air in and out of the residence. In winter, such doors can be provided with glass and thereby create a trapped volume of air between the doors for additional insulation. Additionally, when fitted with glass, storm doors make it possible to have an interior door open for an extended period of time without admitting cold exterior air into the residence.
Some forms of known storm doors are formed primarily of aluminum. Others incorporate a non-metallic core covered with aluminum sheet. Representative types of cores include particle board, plywood, solid wood and similar types of filler material.
Solid core doors provide improved insulation over aluminum doors. They also provide the advantage of a heavier more substantial door structure.
Such doors are usually hingedly supported in a frame which is in turn attached to a door opening in the residence. The frame usually has two spaced apart parallel sides and a top which connects the two sides. The frame defines a three sided door receiving region. The door is able to swing away from and into the frame on hinges. The door can be opened, rotated out of the frame, for ingress to and egress from the residence. Additionally, the door can be closed, rotated into the frame, and locked for security purposes.
To enable the door to rotate in and out of the door receiving region bounded by the frame, there must be enough space between the non-hinged rotating edge of the door and the adjacent side of the frame to allow the width of the door to rotate into the closed position in the frame. This space will be susceptible to both hot and cold breezes blowing against the door.
One known solution to sealing the space between the door and the frame is to use weatherstripping carried on the door, the frame or both. While effective for minimizing the flow of unwanted air through the space between the door and the frame, weatherstripping tends not to be a complete solution. As the weatherstripping ages, it loses some of its ability to block the inflow of exterior air.
It would be desirable to be able to block the inflow of exterior air through the spaces between the door and the frame with an exterior barrier. Preferably such a barrier could be not only cost effectively incorporated into the door but would also contribute to the overall appearance of the door both when the door is closed and when it is open. Additionally, it would be preferable if the barrier could be manufactured inexpensively and could be used on a variety of different doors.
An exterior door is rotatably carried in a frame. Spaces between the door and the frame enable the door to be rotated into and out of an internal region defined by the frame. The door can have a non-metallic core. Door cores can include one or more of foam, solid wood, wood composites, paper, plastic or, honeycombed paper, plastic or wood.
An overlay, or overlap, is attached to at least one edge of the door. The overlap, which could be molded or extruded plastic or metal, has a first curved section that curves away from the edge of the door, and, a second curved section which curves toward the frame.
The second curved section of the overlay extends, at least in part, over the adjacent space between the door and the frame. The overlay permits rotation of the door from the frame in a first direction; and opposite the first direction to the internal region. The overlay blocks continued rotation of the door in the first direction past the internal region.
In one embodiment, the door can carry first and second substantially identical, parallel overlays on spaced apart edges of the door. The door is rotatably attached to the frame by at least one hinge.
In one aspect, the frame is U-shaped with two elongated sides that extend parallel to and along the edges of the door with a space therebetween to permit rotation of the door. The sides are fixedly spaced apart from one another by an upper member that extends therebetween. The two sides and the upper member define a three-sided internal region.
The overlays may cover the hinges and the spaces between the door and the frame, at least in part. The presence of the overlays also reduces the ingress of external breezes into the spaces between the door and the frame.
In an embodiment, the overlays are formed of molded or extruded plastic, such as vinyl, or metal extrusions. Each extrusion has a door attachment section as well as a first section that curves away from the door and a second section that curves back toward the adjacent side of the frame.
In one embodiment, the attachment section is L-shaped. In another embodiment, the attachment section is U-shaped.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.